This invention relates to dual pocket portfolios, where the pockets face one another on opposing covers of the folio, which pockets are used for holding single or small batch of sheets of paper within the respective inside pockets, and particularly to the construction of a dual pocket enclosure which can be placed in a ring binder and turned without any obstruction, which offers front cover bottom pocket edge tab marking within the foot print of the host binder covers into which it is bound, and which offers an expansion section at it's spine, along with expansion holes, to permit the enclosure of other pockets.
Dual pocket folios used for presentation have been available which do not provide any holes for attaching to another binder. They are primarily used for "delivery" purposes and also are used for adhoc, stand alone, "piling" and/or temporary batching of leaves at the desk top level. Other dual pockets are folded inside out and have their respective pockets on opposing faces. Yet other dual pockets are folded with their pockets facing one another and include holes for attaching the pocket to a ring binder, however, they are typically "oversized" and therefore, require a large host ring binder for storage where storage results in the edges being within the "foot print of the covers". The holes are symmetrically punched in both covers near the binding edge and the top/bottom, and outer pocket edges of these folios reach opposing top,bottom, and outer edges of the host binder, preventing edge tabbing, and particularly bottom edge tabbing. The category of use of such a pocket is typically coded by color. The pockets can store substantial amounts of paper in batches in either cover pocket but have the holes punched close to the spine or binding edge to facilitate turning in the host ring binder and the expansion of each of the alternative cover pockets. The dual pocket folio of this invention, on the contrary, has the objective of allowing expansion at the spine of the folder, where the purpose of the expansion is to encase, enclose, envelop or otherwise "cocoon" other pockets, in particular one faced pockets such as the "tri-pocket" and the "book edge pocket" which are subjects of other patent applied for pocket configurations.
The pocket according to the invention provides for a dual pocket portfolio which supports attachment to a host ring binder and which provides for an expansion spine by way of an expansion panel on the top cover and elongated holes, and which further has it's holes punched away from the spine to allow for the encasing of other pockets within, and further has the holes punched so that the first hole is close to either the bottom or top edges so as to permit either the bottom edge or the top edge to be substantially aligned with either the bottom or top ring, which inturn leaves room at either the bottom or the top edge for the purpose of cover tabbing for indexed access.
A batching or cocooning dual pocket folio, providing two secure inner pockets for retaining batches of information, which offers expansion at the spine while being retained on a ring binder, which expansion allows for the insertion of other punched leaves and or pockets at the rings between the covers when so bound, and which allows tabbing on the bottom or alternatively the top edge where the tabs remain within the footprint of the host ring binder to which it is attached, have been unavailable.